


Forever Damned

by commodorepeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorepeppers/pseuds/commodorepeppers
Summary: Sometimes The Master falls asleep and Tremas of Traken awakens.





	Forever Damned

The Master laughed. Laughed always. Laughed in the face of murder and in the face of death.

He spat on all life. He burnt planets and sat in the ashes.

He rolled around in the blood of his prey and howled with lunacy.

Tremas didn't laugh. Never. He cried in the face of murder and he cried in the face of death.

He cried when he spat on those unfortunate souls who had crossed paths with him and his master.

He cried as he burnt planets and sat in their ashes.

He screamed with agony as he rolled in the pools of blood of their enemies. He howled in pain.

But what could he do.

The Master was the one in control. All Tremas could do was prey for their deaths.

Kill The Master. Kill Tremas.

In the rare times the Master would sleep, Tremas would be granted control.

During these rare times, Tremas would look for ways to end his suffering.

But he would always wake up.

"Fool!" he'd shout, his eyes glowing with hatred of his own weakness, "I'm in control."

There was a laughter.

But it wasn't the Master.


End file.
